Mi vida sin ti no seria nada
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: Kagome tras a ver acabado con naraku decide volver a la época moderna para hacer su vida lejos del sufrimiento que le a causado ver a inuyasha con kikyo. ¿Pero que hará ella cuando descubra lo que la estará esperando en el futuro?


_**Mi vida sin ti no seria nada**_

_**Capitulo**__**1**__**: **__**Desesperación**_

Mi nombre era Kagome Higurashi pero todo eso cambio en el momento en que crucé el pozo tras vencer al hanyou malvado llamado naraku, junto con mis amigos sango, miroku, el pequeño shippo, kirara e inuyasha.

Ese día en que volví a mi época mi mundo se destruyo completamente, mi familia, mi adorada familia mutilada por unos malditos hombres que no tuvieron piedad, mi madre agonizando en mis brazos, mientras me decía que tenia que ser fuerte, que fuera feliz, que ella siempre estaría con migo a pesar de la muerte, mi hermanito con un tiro en la cabeza el cual se llevo su ultimo suspiro y mi abuelo con 10 balas en el pecho. Me habían marcado, esa dulce e inocente niña de 16 años la cual llegaba después de a ver estado lejos durante dos años luchando contra naraku murió en el momento en que mi madre dio su ultimo aliento y su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

Desde ese día me convertí en Evangelyn fénix una joven fría y calculado la cual no dudaría un segundo en acabar con los malditos que acabaron con la vida de su familia.

Les contare la historia de cómo mi vida se convirtió en un infierno hasta el día en que el vino a salvarme de las mas oscuras tinieblas en las que me encontraba sumergida.

+_**Flash Back**_+

_**Época feudal**_:

Todo comenzó en una pradera en la cual se llevaba acabo la ultima batalla contra un naraku muy poderoso ya que este poseía le perla de shikon casi completa, esta batalla definiría el triunfo del bien o del mal, de la vida o la muerte.

Todos nos encontrábamos exhaustos por llevar horas luchando sin descanso, y en desventaja aunque poco a poco las extensiones de naraku fueron cayendo. Cuando terminamos con su extensiones y todos lo atacamos el intento escapar pero con uno de mis campos de fuerza logre que el quedara atrapado y así con la ayuda de los demás purifique la perla y junto a ella a naraku. En ese momento me sentía feliz pero como llega también se va ya que la perla decidió concedernos un deseo a kikyo y a mí. Kikyo deseo volver a ser humana y estar con el hombre que amaba, mientras que yo solo desee que todos sean felices.

Después de que pasara todo esto volvimos a la aldea de la anciana kaede la cual al ver a su hermana otra vez viva no paro de llorar, sango estaba feliz porque kohaku había vuelto a la vida gracias a que Rin le había pedido a Sesshômaru que lo reviviera y el después de un rato lo hizo, miroku era la nueva pareja de sango, inuyasha estaba feliz de que el amor de su vida estuviera con vida. Así que decidí volver para siempre a mi época, pero antes de irme solo me despedí de una persona la cual había logrado entrar en mi corazón y apaciguar de a poco el dolor que me causaba ver a inuyasha con otra. Esa persona era especial ya que me permitió ablandar su frió corazón, y me demostró que no era frió y calculador como todos creían, sessh era cariñoso y dulce.

Lo había encontrado sentado en el prado que se encontraba cerca de un lago, ese fue el lugar en donde toda nuestra historia empezó y en donde tendría que terminar.

Vas a irte cierto-dijo el mientras me daba la espalda

Si, e venido a despedirme de ti-trate de ser fuerte pero mi voz se quebró, el al escucharme con un movimiento rápido separo y me abrazo

Porque te iras-pregunto mientras que en su mirada podía ver un atisbo de tristeza-es por el ¿cierto? Es porque ahora esta con kikyo

Nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo así-dije enojada y dolida a la vez, ya que desde hacia 8 meses me había enamorado completamente de el- entiende que al hombre que yo amo es a ti

Si es así, porque me dejas-dijo el- porque te apartas de mi lado

Porque mi lugar no esta aquí sessh, te amo tanto que no puedo atarte a mi, tu pertenecen a este mundo, yo pertenezco a otro en donde me espera mi familia-lo bese- solo prométeme que serás feliz y que dentro de quinientos años si me sigues amando me buscaras y estaremos juntos para nunca mas sepáranos

Sabes que te amo y que dentro de quinientos años te volveré a ver-me beso-pero tu prométeme que me esperaras

Siempre te amo nunca lo olvides

Después de eso pasamos la noche juntos viendo las estrellas hasta que amaneció y el me acompaño hasta el pozo antes de que los demás despierten y se dieran cuanta de que me fui. Al llegar nos besamos.

Cuídate, y dile a Rin y a jaken que los quiero

Se lo diré, tu también cuídate-me beso-te amo

Y yo a ti-lo bese por ultima vez- nos vemos te amo

Diciendo eso me tire dentro del pozo para nunca mas volver ya que el pozo se sello cuando salí del otro lado. Lo que nunca imagine es que me arrepentiría toda mi vida por a ver llegado tarde.

Al salir del pozo me encamine a mi casa y al entrar el horror comenzó ya que encontré a mi familia mutilada, mi madre era la única que aun seguía respirando, al verla me tire al piso y la abrase

Mama por favor no me dejes-grite

Kagome mi niña-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su sangrienta mano- debes ser fuerte, prométeme que serás feliz

Pero como seria feliz si tu me dejas-grite entre lagrimas

Yo siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón, a pesar de la muerte nunca dejare de amarte y protegerte este donde este

Quien te hizo esto

Fueron unos hombres que están buscando a tu padre

Mi padre esta muerto para que lo buscarían

Tu padre esta vivo mi niña, tienes que buscarlo, el te ayudara-dijo mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa-ten esto te ayudara a encontrarlo-empezó a toser sangre-mi niña nunca olvides que te amo cuídate mi amor-al terminar de decir esto ella cerro los ojos y murió

Mama –grite desesperada. Juro por el amor que les tengo que me vengare de quien les hizo esto-dije mientras me paraba- ¡LO JURO!-grite

+_**Fin Flash Back**_+

Continuara…

Espero y les a ya gustado… comenten…


End file.
